2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Otohiko Yokoyama (Old Version)
Otohiko Yokoyama is a nineteen-year-old who deserted from the ashigaru of the Mikuriya-shi just a year after he had been conscripted from the population of Jinoza, Kagubo. It should be noted that there are two Otohiko. The previous Otohiko and the current Otohiko. Prior to the beginning of SWAPPED, Mitsuhide Akechi saw to it that the soul of the previous Otohiko was swapped for the soul of Jean-Baptiste-Alphonse Le Sueur. Only a few days before the very beginning of SWAPPED, Jean awakens to find himself in the body of the previous Otohiko, and as a result he becomes the current Otohiko. Personality Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities ''Physical Capabilities'' WIP... ''Mental Capabilities'' WIP... ''Emotional Capabilities'' wip... ''Spiritual Capabilities'' Due to the fact that the soul of the current Otohiko soul clashes with the souls of the previous Otohiko's morphic subunits a hell of a lot more than the soul of the previous Otohiko itself, the current Otohiko is in possession of an aura that is more than large enough to be seen with the naked eye. As a result, the current Otohiko is in possession of a number of advantages and disadvantages. Otohiko's advantages are: The aura of Otohiko is capable of reaching an immensity that'll cause it to become corrosive to all but the toughest of morphic units. It can also recover from significant depletion within the span of naught but a single day. Most importantly, Otohiko has been exposed to enough raw morphons to trigger his instinctive ability to utilize Niruno. Otohiko's disadvantages are: The entirety of Otohiko's very existence is decaying quickly enough for it to effect his life expectancy. At the most, Otohiko has naught but a year before he'll begin to have complications. And said complications will kill him within the span of four years at the very most. Thus, Otohiko only has five years of life ahead of him. And that's if he's lucky... It should also be noted that Otohiko is an abnormality in that his morphic unit is truely charged. As a result, Otohiko has a false aura rather than a true aura like most people. It's this false aura that allows the aura of Otohiko to nullify the aura of others at the cost of his aura being nullified as well. ''Niruno Initially, 'Otohiko' is only capable of basic manipulations of the morphons that constitue either himself or his 'aura. However, it was utilizing those basic manipulations in conjunction with his large supply of ''morphons'' that allowed ''Otohiko'' to forge the ''Shainingu A-mu'' (Shining Arms). Eventually, Otohiko would self-teach himself Emanation. Later, ''Otohiko'' would go on to be taught Association and Deviation by ''BLANK''. Afterward, ''Otohiko'' would go on to become a Materializer with the creation of ''Erementaru A-mu'' (Elemental Arms). ''Shainingu A-mu (Shining Arms)'' : Is ''Otohiko's'' first ''nirunodo'' (way of taking after). In spite of the fact that it's naught but basic manipulation of ''morphons'', it's destructive capability on par with that of an Annihilation-based ''nirunodo''. : It consists of naught but shaping one's ''aura'' into a weapon and then wielding the weapon in battle. Though simple, it's quite effective as a result of the sheer amount of ''morphons'' that constitute the ''aura'' of ''Otohiko''. ''Shainingu Faiaa-mu (Shining Firearms)'' : Is ''Otohiko's'' second ''nirunodo''. Due to the fact that it's ''Emanation'' taken to the logical extreme, it can be considered to be an ''Annihilation''-based ''nirunodo''. : It consists of projecting a ''morphon'' or group of ''morphons'' at speeds that rival the speeds of various bullets themselves. ''Erementaru A-mu (Elemental Arms)'' : Is ''Otohiko's'' third ''nirunodo''. It's a ''Materialization''-based ''nirunodo'' where ''Otohiko'' materializes a weapon that's made out of one of the classical elements. It tends to not be as destructive as ''Shining Arms'''''; however, in exchange it's a hell of a lot more versatile. History WIP....